


Headshot

by SunRae21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Injured Kageyama Tobio, Injury, Sickfic, Teacher Ukai Keishin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunRae21/pseuds/SunRae21
Summary: "Hinata boke! You don't receive with you're face!"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. Going Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a short read but this is how it turned out. This story was requested by OtakuGirl8000! Enjoy!

The cool, early morning breeze tickled his hair as he walked towards the school. Without a care in the world, the birds began their songs. A couple of cars passed him, the tires softly paving their way against the concrete.   
At first, he was fine. He truly was and honestly, things couldn't be going better for Kageyama. It was the last couple of days of his first volleyball season in highschool and they were about to go to nationals. These last couple of days would determine how they would do next year.   
Kageyama sighed to himself; they just had to make them wait two months for the nationals. That anticipation was driving him forward, even though it was irritating. Kageyama smiled to himself, excitement building, and sprinted the rest of the way to the gym. 

"Alright guys, it's time to have a practice match. Group up into teams." Coach Ukai yelled across the gym as the teens approached him. "Alright here are the group's! On team crows: Tanaka, Yamaguchi, Hinata, Kageyama, and Daichi. Everyone else is on team ravens and will wear the red jerseys. Let's get started!"  
After getting in a circle, Daichi yelled, "Alright! Let's have a good game. This is going to be the last thing we do until nationals so let's give it all we got! Karasuno ..."   
"FIGHT"   
It wasn't until the third set that Kageyama got super tired. He had been too focused on winning to be worn out. The adrenalin was coursing through his veins, focus unbroken until this water break.   
His appearance must have been noticeable because Suga approached him, "Kageyama are you okay? You've been really quiet during the practice game today."   
He shook his head, "I'm alright senpai. Just tired."   
Kageyama walked away as the water break ended, Suga looking somewhat convinced. The first serve went up and got over the net. Nishinoya made a great receive into Suga covering for him. He tossed to Aashi. So, without thinking, he spiked it with everything he had.   
It was match point for team ravens and the energy was running wild around the gym. Each team was yelling for Asahi to make it or to miss. Sweat covered the court and it felt like it was all or nothing; that everything rode on this.   
And that's when it went black.


	2. Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what's next for Kageyama

"-geyama?"  
"Kage-"  
"KAGEYAMA!"   
Hinata, Kageyama thought to himself, he's... He's calling me... He's there... Waiting for me... For my toss... I... I can't... Give up now  
Kageyama lifted heavy eyelids, noticing how the room somehow got so much brighter than it was before. He was laying still but the room was spinning. A headache pounded in the front of his skull, the sweat sliding down his temple.   
The team was looking down on him. Asahi looked panicked, Daichi trying to calm him down. Tsuki only glanced over here and there but a look of concern was prominent. Yamaguchi and Nishinoya had worried expressions. Tanaka was fidgeting with his thumbs while keeping an eye on the situation. In front of him was coach Ukai and Hinata, on either side, looking like they were going to call an ambulance any second now.   
"Kageyama!" Hinata cried loudly with relief.   
This got everyone's attention.   
"Wha... What happened?" Kageyama's voice was scratchy and drained, reflecting his feelings.   
Coach Ukai's face drained of color, "You don't remember? Wait wait. Okay. Tell me: where are you right now?"  
Kageyama could only squint his eyes as to not worsen the growing pain that protested against the light. "In the gym? We were... We were having practice right?"  
Ukai let out a breath of air he didn't know he had been holding, "Oh thank goodness."  
"But after Asahi's spike... What happened?"  
Asahi wore the face of a guilty dog.   
"You got decked in the face Kageyama." said Hinata, "Hey. I thought you said I wasn't allowed to receive with my face." Hinata grinned.   
"Hinata you- Ah!" Kageyama had tried to sit up to tackle said brat but he got up too fast. The combination of his headache and the dizziness from before slapped him in the face.   
"Woooooow! Hey be careful Kageyama. Try not to move around so much. You'll blackout again."   
It was Suga. Apparently Kageyama's head had been resting on his leg this whole time. So as Kageyama put a hand on his forehead and fell back from the sudden rush of pain, Suga was there to steady him by his shoulders.   
This earned very worried expressions to be passed along the volleyball club members. This was serious.   
Daichi spoke up, "Why don't you and Hinata take Kageyama home? He needs some rest and to get checked for a concussion soon."   
Everyone nodded in agreement. Asahi mumbled a soft apology under his breath, his voice shaky with both shame and guilt. Suga and Hinata carefully guided Kageyama out of the gym and sat outside the stairs for a minute.   
They called Kageyama's parents and told them about what was going on. They were on a shopping trip a couple of hours away but would rush back. Therefore, they got to take Kageyama home, Hinata carrying his school and volleyball bag.   
When they finally got there, Kageyama practically fell onto the couch. He was exhausted and kept getting nauseous from the mixed symptoms. Hinata got an ice pack for his forehead and Suga got some meds for his dizziness. After taking his meds and got settled with the icepack and blankets, he couldn't help but ask.   
"You know... I probably could've gotten home by myself."  
Hinata laughed while Suga just gave him a surprised look.   
"Kageyama, we don't mind. Really, we just really want you to be okay and I'm not sure that's the case right now. Right Hinata?"  
Hinata gave Kageyama a confident look, nodding, "The national matches are only in two months. So you better get well soon cause I want to play with you. We all do Kageyama."   
Kageyama felt his eyes wanting to close again and with a small smile from the two of them, he knew that he could look forward to nationals soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. Please consider leaving a comment and suggestion. Who knows, your ideas could be the next story! Thanks again for reading! Bye!

**Author's Note:**

> What's going to happen next?!? Find out in the next chapter! But before that, please leave a comment. They make my day and I love the feedback, both positive and negative. See you in the next one. Bye!


End file.
